la lune et le chien errant
by odvie
Summary: Renji a avoué son amour pour Byakuya. POV de Renji. Rating M car deathfic.


La lune et le chien errant :

Le capitaine Kuchiki me regarde, aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. Ce soir, j'ai fait une grave erreur. Le genre de celle que l'on ne fait qu'une seule fois dans notre vie, surtout si l'on survit. Là en ce moment, je baigne dans mon sang. Comme… comme un chien en fait.

Et oui, j'ai fait une énorme erreur : j'ai avoué à mon capitaine que je l'aimais, et que je l'aime toujours.

La réaction a été immédiate : il a libéré son Bankai, pour être sûr de me réduire en poussière. Dommage pour lui, je suis assez puissant pour ne pas être changé en miette. Mais mon corps me fait terriblement souffrir. De toute façon, vu le sang que j'ai laissé sur le pavé, les chances de survie sont très faibles. Zabimaru est furieux face à cette défaite non justifiée. Il hurle vengeance. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui : si j'ai subi ce bankai, c'est pour une bonne raison. Mais laquelle ?

Je lève la tête et fixe son regard glacé. Ce que je lis me déchire le cœur déjà bien entaillé : du mépris, rien que du mépris envers un chien du Rukongaï, homosexuel qui plus est. Mon sabre gronde de colère, même mon capitaine peut entendre ses cris. Je soupire : mon cœur est détruit, complètement détruit. J'aurais aimé ne jamais voir ce regard. Maintenant, je souhaite qu'il m'achève pour ne plus voir ses yeux, ni son visage fermé. Mais il tourne le dos, me considérant comme une poussière dans son univers. Ce lâche n'aura même pas eu le courage d'abréger mes souffrances.

Très bien. Je vais lui montrer ce courage. Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Matsumoto avait raison : ce mec n'est qu'un iceberg. Rien de plus qu'un noble attaché à ses valeurs, à sa fortune et en aucun cas à ses subordonnés. Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour m'accroupir et m'appuie sur mon sabre pour me relever. Mon Zanpaktôt semble ravi à l'idée d'une revanche. Il ricane et insulte mon supérieur. Un dernier effort et je suis debout.

« Capitaine Kuchiki. Appelai-je. Il y a une chose encore que tu ne pourras pas enlever avec ton bankai. »

Il se retourne vers moi et des pétales de cerisier se rassemblent pour former des épées. Il va me tuer, là c'est sûr. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à agoniser pendant des heures.

« A la 11ème division, on a une règle très importante. Et cela, même un noble comme toi, car oui je me permets maintenant de te tutoyer, ne pourra jamais la comprendre. »

Une épée me transperce le ventre, me faisant cracher du sang. Tiens, j'en ai encore. Malgré la douleur, j'arrive à sourire. Mon sourire carnassier dont je suis si fier.

« Si l'on doit mourir, alors autant le faire debout et avec le sourire. »

Je ricane face à son air légèrement surpris. C'est vrai que pour lui çà doit faire bizarre de voir son adversaire rire alors qu'il va bientôt mourir. Je lève Zabimaru à l'horizontale, pour qu'il soit devant mon visage.

« Ah, et une dernière chose Byakuya. »

A voir sa tête, il sait ce que je vais faire. Une autre épée me transperce le bras mais je ne flanche pas. Pour rien au monde, je ne lâcherais mon Zabimaru. Lui au moins, je juge tel que je suis, sans préjugés.

« Je t'aime Byakuya. Et çà, tu ne pourras rien y changer. »

De ma lame, je me tranche la gorge. La lune ne vaincra pas le chien errant. Elle ne le vaincra plus jamais. Le chien se déchire la gorge de ses crocs pour lui prouver qu'il ne cédera pas.

Maintenant, mes genoux cèdent et je m'écroule. Mais je lutte pour rester debout, je ne dois pas mourir couché. Debout et droit comme une statue qui restera immobile malgré les années. Il se précipite vers moi. Peut être que ce n'est pas noble pour lui de voir un de ses subordonnés se donner la mort devant lui. Mon sang s'écoule et un dernier sursaut m'agite.

« Adieu… Byakuya. »

Ces mots seront mes derniers. Adieu astre lunaire, le chien est mort, mais te condamne à vivre, après t'avoir proposé son amour. Que cet amour te maudisse et t'oblige à te souvenir de la créature qui venait hurler à ta lumière.

« Adieu. »

Fin.


End file.
